dont keep me your dirty lil secret
by Mrs.J.Draco-Malfoy
Summary: they are there..in the dark. in each others arms..by the lake..a blonde...and a redhead..they seem to have no care in the world..but can this last?
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**A/N hey all i know im also writing another fic. but this just popped into my head and i felt like seeing if this story will go further than my lily n james fic. well i hope you all enjoy this chapter. please review i love getting them and it helps me alot.**

**disclaimer- i dont own most of these characters. jkrowling does. lucky her. lol**

* * *

they are there..in the dark. in each others arms..by the lake..a blonde...and a redhead..they seem to have no care in the world..but can this last?

**Chapter 1. The beginning.**

"im sick of this thing.."

"sick of what?.."

"you know what im talking about..i hate it.."

"we cant tell anybody..you know that"

"yeah, i do know that but i hate it. and i dont think i can be with you any more..it just hurts to much"

"what?..you cant be serious.."

"yeah i am serious.. i just cant.."

"but-no..we cant stop seeing each other..please.." the voice pleaded..

"i cant do it anymore..i hate all this lying..and i hate not telling people that you are my boyfriend.."

"but..please..you cant..i need to be with you..please.."

"i-i-i'm sorr-rr-rry" this voice said bursting into tears, running away..

Ginny came bursting into the Gryffendor room...running up the stairs..

"hey Ginny!!!!!" people called up to her as she ran past. "i wonder whats wrong with her.?"

SLAM!!!!!!!!

"im glad its over..i cant believe i let it go on for so long.."she said to herself as she cried..rocking back and forth on her bed...

Bella came over to her best friend and sat down hugging her and trying to calm her down.."gin..its okay...gin let it all out...you did what you had to do.."

"i-i-i..hiccup can't.."

"hey gin...its okay im here for you.."

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Dammit!..i cant believe she did that..why..." bam! a fist came back bloody... "i miss her so much already..she was the only thing that i looked forward to seeing..." he looked over to his best friend. Blaise gave him a look that said'excuse me..what about me..'

"apart from you of course"

"hey man, i know, we are like brothers..but im still not sure, why you havnt told me who this girl is..are you ashamed? or what?"

"she just broke it off with me. geez cant you just wait til ive healed abit before tryin to make me talk about her.."

"wh-wait a sec..healed a bit?? you never need healing...even when they are the one to break up with you...so..this one..the girl who just broke it off..she was the real deal aye?."

"yeah..im guessing she was..shes so beautiful and i love it when she smiles...and her voice...im gonna miss her so bad..."

"why'd she break it off with you?..is it because you wanted it to be a little secret??"

"uh yeah..she said.."sigh" i cant be with you anymore..i cant take all this lying..."

"well, you know if you want her back..it ll have to be public this time.."

"i know man, i know..i just...cant.."

"Uh, i dont think she can be that ugly..or is she? is that why you didnt tell m-" he was stopped by a flying pillow that hit him in the head "what else can i believe..unless..its someone forbidden..."

sigh.."she is..if i ever told anyone who it is..and people overheard..it could go into the wrong ears..and somethingbad will happen..and i cant let that happen to her..she doesnt deserve it..i dont deserve her.."

"but you know you can tell me..in this room no one can hear you..please at least let me know so i can help you.."

"okay..uh- its…I just cant im sorry."

"ok, ok its alright. When your ready you ll tell me."

"thanks. And when im ready I will tell you I swear."

"I know"

* * *

Yawn"im so tired…" ginny said while stretching her arms..

Yawn "same…someone wouldn't let me sleep..kept talking to me..allll night"

"well then, next time ill keep my problems to myself.."ginny said getting up and stomping off to the bathroom.

Bella ran up to her friend and jumped on her, giving her a big hug. " you know im joking gin. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world.without you I would been all alone"

Ginny hugged her back " I know you were joking. I was just playing along" she said smiling..well half smiling. Still hurting from the previous night.

"gin arent you just glad its Saturday..no school..heaps of free time!!!"

"a whole day of shopping would do me good..well window shopping anyways.."ginny shoved bella of her, who fell hard on the floor"sorry, I need to go have a shower and get dressed".

"geeeez gin, its called asking" she said as she rubbed her backside.

Ginny laughed and ran as bella started throwing pillows at her, barely just making it into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

"hey draco, wake up!"

draco groaned and threw his pillow at the annoyance that woke him up from his great dream..

"wake up! Get dressed we are goin out.!"

"wh-aat?" draco said as a half yawn

"get dressed we are going out" blaise repeated

"where?" draco said sitting up in his bed.

"I dunno anywhere, I want out of this school this Saturday and also we have to go babe searching to get your mind off..well you know.."

"alright..but I think this has got to do more with you then my broken heart."draco relunctantly got out of bed and changed..

* * *

"breakfast sounds good bella, lets go I think we can still make it down stairs to eat." Ginny grabbed her friend and they started down to the great hall

"hey gin, so..are you ok?"

"yeah im good..why wouldn't I be..?" ginny asked even though she knew the answer

"oh,..gin you cant act like that. Not to me I know how you are. I know you gin. I know your emotions.."

ginny sighed"your right..i know I just feel terrible..and I cant take it…but I have to pretend nothing ever happened that way I can go on with my life, and not be depressed..i already went through that with micheal..i don't need to go through that phase again.."

bella squeezed her hand in reassurance " its ok Gin. It'll all be alright. Micheals a prick. He didn't deserve you"

"thanks belle..you're the best!" gin stopped in her tracks as she saw a certain face when she entered the hall..his eyes were staring straight back at her.emotionless.

* * *

"oh man..she just entered."draco said as he looked away from her.

"what? Really ? where?" blaise said, and looked at the entrance and all he could see was the wesealette and her hottie friend. _Both forbidden. Either could be the one who has his best friend broken hearted..but which? I don't know for sure..i doubt it's the weaselette..it must be the other one.._

"whatever you are thinking blaise zabini stop it.now." draco said

"ok ok . but we need to have a chat when we get to hogsmeade."

"alright. I shouldn't have said anything"he sighed half mumbling to himself...

"this is gonna be an interesting day." blaise said looking at draco, while he said this statement, with a hint of amusement in his eyes..

* * *

**A/N..So what do you think? do you like? hate? have something to tell me? plz review! plz plz plz/ and also. out of curiosity. who are your favourite couples? i have a few.. like draco and ginny..like just imagine..forbidden love. it reminds me of romeo and juliet and i also love lily and james. it was like a battle til the end. really sad about severus tho. at the end i was starting to like him..felt bad for the bloke. omg. i still cant get over the last book..lol well plz review and help me out. i'd really appreciate it. alot. oh and i thought of another question, which charactor out of hp would you like to be with? (it doesnt matter that its fiction lol thats the fun part) well i'd love to be with the younger remus. and if i couldnt have him id have draco. well either one i love em both:P well im off plz plz plz plz review. thanks lots of lovin from me. :oD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol if i say that enough times do you think it will happen? im hopin so **

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2 many questions unanswered

**

* * *

Disclaimer- im pretty sure you all kno i dont own many of the characters or practically anything else im just borrowing it. **

* * *

Chapter 2. - Many Questions Unanswered

Hogsmeade 

Ginny and Bella.

"i feeellll like..CHOCOLATE" bella exclaimed. ginny started giggling and replied "you ALWAYS feel like chocolate.."

"I DO NOT" bella said with a teasing tone."i just think that chocolate would be good for your broken heart. geeez gin, havnt you heard?. chocolate is the best cure for everything"bella smiled nudging ginny in the direction of honeydukes.

"okay okay bell im coming. no need for the pushing and shoving." ginny smiled" next we are sooooo going to Zonko's!!!"

"ah, ok.."bella replied not really listening."but first CHOCOLATE!!!"

-----------------------------

Draco and Blaise

"argh. i cant believe you made me come. im so tired. i did not sleep so well last night."draco complained all the way to hogsmeade.

"draco, mate...shut it. you complain to much."blaise smiled "anyways we are going to go to the three broomsticks and getting you some drinks."

"some? give me the whole lot."draco said. they both knew it was all talk since he had taken a dislike to drinking due to a very regretable night that happened between him and pansy..

"but firstly i want to go buy some sweets. i havnt had any for a while."

"okay, lets go and get this day over with" draco said as if in defeat.

"great! thats the attitude."blaise said with a grin.

--------------

"okay i think that is enough sweets for you bella. youve got enough to last you to next year!"

"Gin,you are hilarious girl. you know this aint gonna last that long..plus its for both of us. we are having tonight as a girls night. just the two of us. and maybe a movie..or two. plus lots of sweets which can take your mind of you know.."bella turned at the sound of the door opening"..speaking of the devil..gin. dont turn around."

ginny could not resist and looked over her shoulder and saw none other than draco and blaise walking in."oh gods. what am i going to do?"

"gin. calm down. just ignore them. and hopefully they wont annoy us."bella said while taking her sweets to the counter to pay.

"oh, if it isnt the young weaselette. and her gorgous friend!..Bella." blaise said with a smirk."getting ready for fatfest or something?"he nudged draco as if wanting him to join in.when he took the hint that he wouldnt he kept annoying them himself.

"Girls, girls, girls. you know you have to keep your figures. its the only thing going for you's. especially since one of you is a blood traitor and the other, a mudblood..."

draco just stood there, not wanting to get involved. not wanting to make things harder on himself then they already were. he knew he couldnt stay standing there so close to her so he went over to look at some unusual looking sweets that were on the otherside of the shop. getting as far as he could.

"Oh just stuff it blaise. you aint all that yourself. so you should NOT be talking. come one Gin. lets leave these two THINGS here by themselves. they deserve each other." bella said pulling ginny away after she paid. and gave a quick glance at HIM. the one responsible for her best friends pain.

-------

"geez can you believe those two?" blaise asked draco "oi, why didnt you say anything. you normally have good comebacks...very fast expecailly when it invloves those two..oh man. its one of them isnt it?"

"uh, no of course it isnt!. and im just out of it. i dont even want to be here."draco replied.

"sure, sure sure..."ans blaise left it at that...for now.

"i cant believe it,. why the hell did they have to be there?..i was going good...until...oh gods...gin relax...breathe in..out...in...out.." ginny muttered to herself, while bella went to go get them drinks at the three broomsticks. which is where they ended up after zonko's.

"gin. im back, so stop talking to yourself."smiled bella.putting the drinks on the table.

"yeah, thanks. ill try to."replied ginny."after this drink can we go back to hogwarts?"

"of course gin!, whatever you want." bella said.

-------------------------

"okay you have your sweets, can we go now?"draco asked impatiently

"okay off to the three broomsticks."

"alright, lets go." draco and blaise walked in silence and as soon as they got outside the threebroomsticks. draco stopped

and stared at a redhaired beauty sitting at a booth with her friend."i cant go in there."

"what? why?..ohhhh ok i get it. we'll head on to hogwarts now. we still have drinks there anyways."

they turned around and walked back..

--------------------------------

"I pickkkkkkkk..truth!" ginny replied.

"awwww ok…uh, which teacher would you kiss?"

ginny looked at her friend."what—what kind of question is that? I cant answer that. Like how wroong. Its so gross- I"

bella interuppted her."gin, come on it's the point of the game you have to answer. And its not like your actually going to do it.tell me!!!!!"

"oh, alright. If I had to choose..and this is if only. I would..kiss…um,..does it have to be a recent teacher or can it be one that's taught for a year and then lefT?" ginny asked.

"oh, uh it can be any. As long as they have taught here at hogwarts."

"ok. Ill kiss. Remus. He is so gorgous!!!" ginny finally replied.

"omg. He is I soo agree!!!" agreed bella."he is soo dreamy.."

"okay your turn. Truth or dare bella.

"ill choose..dare." bella said getting ready.

"dare..ok..just wait a tick." Ginny thought for a second and then grinned "OMG. Ok heres the plan.."

* * *

"oi draco, im bored" 

"oi, blaise.does it look like I care?"

"well you should. Since I am the most important person in your world." Grinned blaise.

"yeah yeah sure you are"

"draco, are you ever gonna tell me which girl it is?"

"of course.."

"when?"

"uh, blaise.i don't know.. Whenever you tell me who you like.."

"oh ok. Ill tell you but you better not laugh!"

"ok I promise not to laugh, I swear!" draco said getting interested

"alright. But you have to tell me who that chick is. Alright? " blaise said stalling

" ok ok deal. I get it a secret for a secret. And I promise I wont laugh. Or ill try not to.." said draco, moving over to where blaise was sitting near the window

"alright..well here goes nothing…I like…."

* * *

BANNNNNNNG 

"ginny shush I was trying to hear who he liked."

"that's not the dare bell, so hurry up."

"aww but I just wanna hear it..please"

"why, why do you wanna know who that idiot likes?" ginny said.

"uh, well…"bella looked away..

"o gods..you like him.."

"well…"

* * *

"what was that..never mind, are you for real? Ok kool.." draco said trying not to laugh. 

"ok laugh if you must."blaise said seeing dracos face,

"no I promised I wouldn't. just let me regain some compsure." Draco said and walked away for a minute and came back.

"okay well..glad that's out of your system now tell me.." blaise said changing the subject.

"alright. But can it wait..ill tell you tomoro I swear I will!" draco promised

"what?, but you said-"

"I said I'd tell you and I will, tomorrow at breakfast.. I swear, its just I cant do it right now..and I seriously think im in love.."

"okay, okay.. tell me tomorrow at breackfast. But you better!" blaise replied.

* * *

"omg..we have to go.." ginny grabbed bella and bolted 

"what-are-we-running-from-?" puffed out bella when they finally stopped.

"well didn't you hear? He loves me..well he thinks he does..oh but we never worked out..and he hasn't even told blaise. His best friend!"

"yeah well would you even ever consider going out with him again if he changed?….do you want him to change?.."bella asked

"uh, I don't really know…" ginny thought over this for a while in silence as they found somewhere to sit down.

"ginny are you alright?, just forget about what I asked earlier./"

"its ok bell. I thought of a reply..i think-"

* * *

A/n how was it? was it alright? was it good? was it AWESOME..or was it crap? just tell me that way i can learn with whatever you tell me. 

review and tell me ur thoughts...what did you like? diddnt like? what did i do wrong? what would you like to see happeneing in the future of this story?who do you think should be involved in this story? who are your fav couples?

review and tell me

review and help me

review and ill be your best friend...(not really but you get the gist)

review and ill review one of your stories or poems..whatever you have written.

just review cos you are a nice person...or not.

review review review

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 he tells finally

**Disclaimer. - i dont own what you recognise - jkrowling does. lucky.**

**A/N been a while i know. havnt had time to write much. in yr 12./.working hard hehe i make myself laugh. nah but seriously i try to update as much as i can. so dont give up on me yet. its not over til the fat lady sings hehe thats a funny expressions hehe ok continue with my story. hope you like it :oD****

* * *

**

Chapter 3. he tells..finally 

"So..draco..whats up with you? when are you ever gonna tell me who this chick is?"

"shes not a 'chick' she is very special and i dont want you to think that shes like any of the other girls that ive been with because she isnt. shes better then them. shes perfect."

"if shes so perfect than why didnt i know about her? why didnt anyone know about her? what are you really scared of revealing draco?.. im really getting vexed at you draco. I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU WONT TELL ME!!!!" blaise stormed out of the room..

draco sighed."i just dont think you would inderstand..im sorry blaise.."

---------------------

"bella..i think. uh- i think that i dont want him to change..if he did. he wouldnt be draco anymore..and i guess i would get back with him..maybe..but only if he tells someone next time..because i dont want to feel that way again. i hated that feeling..i was like his dirty little secret..i liked it at first but thats only because i thought we would eventually tell people that we were a couple..." ginny sighed.

"oh gin. Its ok I-I- you didn't have to answer that question,.i was just wonderin is all." Bella didn't know what else to say. Her best friend looked in pain..but she knew she couldn't do anything because it wasn't physical it was emotional..it was heartbreak.

----------

"blaise, BLAISE!" draco caught up with him when he finally stopped.

"what draco?"

"come here. Ill tell you who it is..but you better not laugh. Or say anything..promise. " they went into a room that was unoccupied.

"I promise. I swear it cant be that bad."

"ok' draco took a deep breath in,'Its..uh…its..Ginny" he let the breath out finally

"Ginny..as in..Weasly?..the young weasel?. Weaslette?….are you…oh…that's why you said it was forbidden.. I thought it was her…but then again I also though it was her friend bella…but I kept thinking you wouldn't go for her..but..oh man..im rambling on.."

"yeah..kinda..okay yeah you are.." draco agreed. Feeling relieved that he finally told blaise.

"she is pretty cute"

draco nodded in agreement.._shes more than cute. Shes gorgous. Marvelous. The best in the world..how can I be falling so quickly for a girl? Im not supposed to love..oh man..im messed up…bad…_

"a knut for your thoughts?" blaise cut in

"oh, uh ..sorry I must have gone into my own little..ok huge worrying world that I have in my head." Draco explained his thoughts to blaise. Who just sat that. Amazed that his friend was in love. He never thought it would happen. But it did. And draco being draco. Ruined it for himself.

"ok I have an idea. Ill help you get back with her." Blaise said with his mind made up.

"you'll – wait..what?" draco was shocked.

"look its obvious that you two are made for each other and ill help fate get back oni ts course. The one you blew off may I add" blaise said.

"really?..how do you plan on helping?" draco wondered.

"well I don't exactly have a plan as of yet. But I will don't you worry."

"oh gods. Im worried now..especially since you said not to worry..that always brings about bad luck when you say it..im out I have to go to class anyways " draco said backing away from blaise.

"oh yeah, class. With your bomb shell I totally forgot! I best be going too " blaise said followig draco

----------------------

"oh-my-gods…where what professor snape?" bella couldn't believe it.

"you see you and Miss weasley have excelled greatly in potions and are being invited to attend a higher level." Professor Snape said once again."Do you girls accept?."

"Oh my gods..oh my gods..yes we accept. We accept" bella said all excited. Ginny just stood there. Thinking _oh my gods..hes gonna be there…I don't know what to do…ok relax…its just class and if your lucky you wont have to sit with him.._

"Great. Fine. See you in class tommorrow. Here are your new class schedules and now get out of my sight"

The girls left..

"oh man im soo excited arent you? I cant wait.."bella kept talking and talking. Not realizing that ginny was not listening to a word she was saying. Just nodding her head.

---------------

"Oh my gods ginny that's great! Your gonna be with us. I mean you both are gonna be in our class..i knew you had it in you.- unlike your brother. Of course he doesn't know anything. I swear I don't know how he has made it this far! Probably cheating. But I don't mind him looking at my work." Hermione was just as excited as bella. Probably more.

"hey gin that's great." Harry said when he heard the news

"Gin I knew you were the smartest girl in the family. Well you are the only girl- apart from mom but shes not included." Ron mumbled.

"thanks guys. Im so excited I cant wait. And the best thing is.. is that im moving up there with bell shes the best" Ginny said hugging her best friend.

---------------------------

"oi can you believe it. We are getting more Gryffendors in our potions class"

"What was Prof. Snape thinking." I know Did something hit him on the head or something."

" Geez not like we have enough of them in our class already." Complained a group of Slytherins in their common room

Blaise heard this when he was passing and stopped dead in his tracks. He asked the group "what did you say?"

"Snape was telling us that we were getting more Gryffs in our potions class. They are from the year below us. More filth. I just don't know what he was thinking. I mean seriously!" this came from a girl that he finally recgonised as pansy._ She looks different._

"ok. Do any of you know who they are?" blaise asked.

"no. but I heard a rumor that it's the young weasley. Gosh the double the filth!"

"alright. Uh thanks" blaise rushed off to talk to draco

"did anyones else think that was weird?" asked a random slytherin. Everyone in that group agreed

--------------------------

"Draco you wont believe what I just heard!" blaise said as soon as he walked into their shared dorm

"what?" draco replied from his bed.

"I heard we are getting to new students in potions tomorrow.." blaise said really happy.

"ummm..okay."replied draco

"yeah and they are from the year below us…two young girls…they are Gryffendors.."blaise said trying to give draco a hint..

"uh, ok"

"geez, draco. What more can I say. I think fate is working again. And this time in your favour" blaise said as he went and sat down on dracos bed.

"what- are you talking about blaise?." Draco mumbled.

"im talking about, two Gryffs..the year below us.."

"ohhhhh- I get it now. You think it might be ginny..i doubt it. The way my luck is going with her…" draco said sadly

"don't worry mate.see this time. You have me to help you " grinned blaise..

"why doesn't that seem to ease my worries?" draco asked hiimself.

----------------------------------

"hey gin. You excited about potions tomorrow? I actually am." Asked bella

"oh, I am..a little bit I guess.." ginny replied as she got into bed.

"its gonna be good. You'll see gin" bella replied as she fell asleep

"I hope so" ginny said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------

"Tomorrow. Mate. It will happen again." Blaise said as he fell asleep

"I hope so." Muttered draco as he drifted off..

* * *

**A/N- ok you have read it. now what do you think?**

**please dont lie. truthfully help me out. the more reviews the better especailly if they help me out. any critism is welcome :-D **

**thats it be a nice good person who will give me a review . it can be your new years eve present to me.. hehe **

**who should blaise like?. - bella, luna. or some random that ill make up. help the story move along... )**

**Review Xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 getting to know the feeling

**A/N hey ive wrote another chappie! yay (jumps up and down) well anyways..please read and review..**

**Disclaimer you all shld know i dont own anyone cept bella guevara. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – getting to know the feeling.

"hey gin. Wake up get ready we have to go to our new class.!" Bella said a little too excited.

"belle..shh leave me alone. Cant you see that im sleeping?" ginny replied throwing the covers over her head.

"yeah well if you sleep any longer, we'll be late. And we cant be late. Because its our first lesson. New people. Its going to be different. C'mon Gin! Get up and dressed so we can get a quick bite aswell."

Ginny relunctantly got up and changed._sigh. this lesson is gonna be..different I guess…in a bad way.._

_-------_

"DRACO GET UP ALREADY!" blaise started to throw pillows…_wait I know what will wake him up.._"dracoo..if you don't get up right now. Im sorry to say that your gonna force me into dropping this nreally big bucket of water onto your head…"

"nah you wouldn't do that to me..now get lost im trying to sleep" draco said turning over on his bed.

"wanna bet?..you have 10 seconds…10…9…8…

"what?" draco looked up and true to his word blaise had a bucket of water floating on top of his head..

"7…6…54321"

**splash**

"BLAISE!!!!" a very wet draco got out of bed and chasing blaise.

"what? I told you what was going to happen!!" blaise explained as he was being chased.

"what do we have first?" draco asked when he finally got tired of running.

Blaise smiled "potions."

"I better get ready then.." draco got dressed and they just made it to class.

-------------

"Quiet!..now. im sure many of you know that we have two new students joining our class. Miss Weasley and Miss Guevara. Since these two girls have not been learning what we have, I have thought to pair them up with those who are at the top of the class. Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy. You two are going to help these girls to catch up."

The boys looked startled. Shocked.

Draco couldn't believe his luck.._maybe now I can talk to her..win her back..i just hope he puts her with me.._

" Miss Weasley, please go sit next to Mr Zabini. Draco please move to the next desk and Miss Guevara will be your new partner. Now go. Sit."

Ginny went and sat next to blaise and bella went to draco.

And this is their first lesson..

-------------

ginny and blaise

"so..do you take any notes at all?" ginny asked blaise.

He looked at her and smiled mischiviously… "mmm no..don't have to…its all in here" he said pointing to his head.

Ginny smiled. "are you for real?..wait should I be talking to you?…you know ..the whole status thing...and the thing with dr-..never mind ill shut up now." Ginny said pretending to take notes.

"I don't take notes because I like to read..well anything to do with these stuff..you know..well Im more into dark magic so I know a lot of what he is talking about already…and talking to me is fine by me..i don't have anything about you personally..well maybe I don't like your brother much..but he isnt you so that's okay..and the whole status thing?..whats that all about?"

ginny looked at blaise with amazement "wow..you talk a lot..did you know that?" she laughed at the face he made and said " you know the status thing…like your popular..and well im not…"

blaise looked at her again "ohhh that thing..ill just tell them that we were working..isnt that what im supposed to help you with anyways???"

"I guess.." ginny looked over at draco.. and saw that he was staring at her…as soon as their eyes connected he looked away..

blaise saw this and asked " would you ever get back with him?"

this question startled ginny. "what?"

"him..would you ever get back with him?" blaise asked looking at draco.

"oh, uh..i didn't know he told anyone about us.." ginny replied..

"well..it did take me a while to get it out of him…especaially after you guys broke up…so well ive only technically known a little while…but the thing is that I knew..and he told someone.."

"oh..that's true I guess..i just…didn't think that he ever would tell anyone.." ginny said growing sad…

"im sorry I didn't mean to upset you… seriously.." blaise said with concern

"no..umm its okay..i was just- remembering things that all."

"oh ok..well would you?" blaise asked again

"well truthfully.. I would love to..its just I don't think I should…my hearts too screwed up already.." ginny said looking at blaise than at draco..

"but,..what if he changed?" blaise asked.._i have to find something..to get those two back together..they are both miserable.._

"no..he cant change..i love him the way he is.."

"oh, okay…what would you like to be different?…oohh it would be the no secret thing right?" blaise said understanding her feelings..

"yeah..its that…I cant stand being in the background of his life…a shadow that no one knows about..it makes me feel…unwanted and – and I cant..im sorry.." ginny said trying to get her emotions in order..not wanting to cry in her first lesson.

_Oh gods..i shouldn't have said anything yet..and maybe go in slow.. but no im an idiot..but I know how she feels..ive felt like that.. _blaise said "ginny I know what your going through..i went through that aswell when I was younger..but its okay..you'll get over it..ok no truthfully you wont but it gets easier to live with..trust me.."

Ginny smiled.."thanks..i hope its soon.." she looked at draco and found him looking at her again.. bell rings ginny gets up and as shes about to leave she looks at blaise/ and says "but im pretty sure that wont happen anytime soon… bye blaise..talk to you..most likely next potions.."

With that she was off and draco was at blaises side..

---------------------

Draco and Bella

"sooo draco…" bella couldn't stand the quiet..

"yes?" draco replied not looking at her.

"do you love her?"

draco looked at bella.. " what are you talking about?"

bella laughed softly.. "I see you staring at her..and I know you guys went out..well she told me straight away practically…she was soo excited…but lately…" she drifted off.

"lately what?.." draco asked with a need to know..

"Im not gonna say until you answer my question.." bella said with a smile on her face looking away from him.

He stared at her…this lasted for like a minute.. "ok..i do..now please tell me..is something wrong with her?"

"you do?..did you ever tell her? When you two were together?" bella asked looking at his face. _He looks soo sad…he's in pain just like gin…they belong together…_

"I-I-i..no I didn't… I was an idiot…I just wish she would let me talk to her…" draco sighed.

Bella replied with " its not like shes been avoiding you…you're the one who wont talk to her in front of others.."

Draco sighed again.. "I want to its just that..i don't know what to say to her..i want to talk to her but everytime im near her I get speechless.."

"awww that is so cute.." bella said with a smile on her face

"hmmm..i guess…so whats wrong with her?"

"shes just a little bit depressed I guess…she went from excited to depression.." bella said sadly

"depression?..shes eating right?.."draco asked getting worried

"umm a little bit…shes just okay maybe she isnt eating.. and hardly sleeping through the night…"

"oh gods…please help her.." draco asked scared..

"im trying..but the only one that could help her is…you.." bella said in all seriousness

"really?..im gonna try..i need her back in my life…its been so hard without her..and I actually told blaise about out relationship..true it was after the relationship..but at least I told someone..please tell her that.. and im glad she told you about it…" draco said getting sad

bell rings

"this has been an interesting lesson..nice talking to you draco..oh and that thing about getting back with ginny..ill try to help..i hate seeing her like this.." and with that she walked off and found ginny

---------------

draco and blaise

Draco arrived at blaises table just as ginny left.

"im hating you right now.."draco said as he watched her walk out of the class..

"why?..its not like she likes me..and I don't like her..im jealous of you..she is so nice.." blaise said smiling.

"don't even think about it blaise. Im getting her back." Draco said

blaise laughed and smacked draco on the back. "its ok draco.. shes totally in love with you"

draco just stood there. _In love with me?.._

-----------------

ginny and bella

"hes in love with you." Bella said as soon as she reached ginny

ginny looked at her friend not know what to say.

"for real gin..i asked him..and he said yes.."

"really?.."ginny said with a hint of disbelief.

"yes really. He does. I could hear it in his voice..and he spent most of the lesson staring at you." Bella said as they walked to divination

"I-I did notice that a little bit..but most of the lesson?" ginny asked starting to smile.

Bella giggled "yeah most of the lesson."

"he is soo gorgous bell.."ginny said

"I know gin, he is so nice.." bella said sighing. "I wish I had a guy like that to fawn all over me.."

"you will one day.." gin said givin bella a hug.

"yeah..maybe when you get back with draco you can hook me up with blaise?"

ginny stopped "who said I was gonna get back with him.?"

"no one..i just think you should. Gin you;ll be happier..you both would be" bella replied

"but..oh your right I would love to get back with him..but how?..im the one who broke it off with him.."

"I have my ways" bella smiled

"oh I love you so much bell!" ginny hugged her best friend/_ I hope this time it will work..wait he loves me ohmy gods..he lovesme.._ "he loves me.." this last part actually spoken..actually sinking in…

-----------------

_ginnys thoughts _

_does he really love me??.._

_he never told me.._

_he probably just thinks that he loves me.._

_im praying to gods that it isnt true..that he really does love me.._

_that talk with blaise was interesting._

_Sort of like he was trying to get information.._

_Hes the only one that knows what im truly going through…_

_He says its because hes been through it too.._

_I wonder who it was.._

_Love…can I be in love?…_

_Truly be inlove.._

_I think I am in love with him.._

_Why is draco the only guy ive ever thought about the whole day.._

_Even with harry it wasn't like this.._

_But all in all I don't think I loved harry.._

_I was just…fascinated with him.._

_Harry…oh harry…hes the reason I got with draco in the first place.._

_Not that harry knows that…_

_That day started off soo awful.. and ended so great.._

_ginny was crying in the library behind one of the shelves.._

_draco found her on the floor and came and sat down.. 'you know ginny..harry isnt the only guy in this school.."_

_she looked up at him.._

"_oh gods..what happened..?" draco asked when he saw how red her eyes were from crying._

"_its nothing..im just stupid..is all..i knew he would never like me..its just..when I saw him kissing cho..i just lost it..it finally sunk in…me and him will never ever happen…' ginny said starting to cry all over again_

_draco hugged her.._

"_like I said before ginny..he isnt the only guy in this school..there are plenty more…and im sure half of them think of you as you think of harry.."_

"_really?..'she sniffled 'like who?.."_

"_well im not sure..but I know for sure that one is sitting right next to you.." draco lifted her head so that they could see eye to eye_

"_really?.." ginny asked not knowing if he was lying or not.._

_he laughed..a nice laugh..not his usual evil laugh…"yes ginny..ive liked you for ages.."_

_ginny smiled._

_Draco leaned in and kissed her._

_They kissed for a while.._

"_ginny..would you like to be my girlfriend?.."_

"_yes I would love to"/_

"_umm..there is something though.."draco said_

"_what?.." ginny asked_

"_we have to keep it a secret for a while.." draco said.." but if you don't want to be with me its okay.."_

"_of course I want to be with you…a secret?..okay ill play this..just for a while though.." she said smiling and giving him a kiss._

"_you are so cute.." draco said kissing her nose and helping her up.. "we have to go, so we don't break curphew.. ill walk you back since I doubt anyone will see me.." _

"_okay lets go.." they walked out..and once they got to the gryffendors tower. _

_Draco kissed her and whispered ' goodnight'..and left.._

'_goodnight..'_

_just remembering this makes me smile.._

_there were heaps of good times.._

_soo many good times.._

_I really miss him.._

_------------------------------_

in the night…

"hey blaise I think im gonna like potions now…and im gonna try to talk to ginny…win her back…"

"draco…you're a doofus. I knew that already..you ve been sayin that all day!"

"I know im just..glad..she loves me..right?" draco asked

"yes yes yes okay now shut it and sleep!" blaise said throwing the closest object near him at draco.

"okay okay ill sleep.." draco drifted off to sleep..with one thought on his mind.._ she loves me…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N did you read it? was it good? help me out !!!! **

**if you liked it or hated it please REVIEW**

**if you didnt like or hate and thought it was ok REVIEW**

**tell me your thoughts..and where i can improve...**

**dont lie...be truthful i can take it even if it is telling me that my story is crap and i should just stop writeing.. REVIEW**

**if you want this story to continue review..cos i dont knw if i shld keep writing if you guys arent gonna read and review.. **

**if you dont review ill think that everyone hates it **

**lol ok that wastooo over the top im just bored and i want ppl to PLEASE REVIEW.**

**have u gotten the hint? lol :D **

**xx chao xx**


	5. Chapter 5 A Second Chance?

Chapter 5 – A second chance

**Disclaimer – you all should know by now.. I don't own pretty much all of this.**

**A/N **hey people that have continued to read this story..well I don't know if you do because you guys don't review which help me bring up my chapters faster. So remember if you want another chapter review. Make me happy and then you;ll be hopefully happy as well

)

anywho continue with my story..

Chapter 5 – A second chance?

Ginny

--

Todays poem…

I know I love him

Yes its for real.

I truly need him

Because with him life is surreal.

He may not be perfect.

But he is pure.

Im sure without him ill die

For there is no cure.

Being without him is just awful.

But being with him is just as bad.

For no one knew we were a couple.

Which was very sad

For what we had was special

And should not have been hidden.

For our relationship was wonderful.

Even if it was forbidden.

©eiluj-juile (me MrsJDracoMalfoy)

--

Ginny re-read this over and over. Scribbling out some words and replacing them, just to put the same words in again. Knowing that this was true and couldn't be summarised into anything else.

Ginny pulled out another parchment. And began to scribble to the notes down from the board, as Professor Trelawny came walking passed.

Trelawny stopped right in front of Ginny and whispered " he will come to his sences. I see it. You two will be very happy one day. Together." And then she walked off like she didn't say anything.

Bella looked over at Ginny with a weird face that practically said ' what was that all about?' ginny shrugged as if to say 'Im not sure'.

Bella quickly scribbled something down and passed it to ginny

Ginny opened it carefully. 'Gin. We have to talk after class.k? .xx Bell'

She scrunched it up and looked at bella. Nodding her head in agreement. 

I wonder what she thinks about trelawnys prediction or advice..im not quite sure what it was.. all I know is that..that was completely weird..

_--_

After class.

"Ginny what was that all about?" bella asked as soon as she got ginny outside byherself.

"I don't honest to god know." Ginny sighed

"what did she say?" bella asked

"she said and I quote ' he will come to his sences. I see it. You two will be very happy one day. Together.' It was so weird."

Bella looked at her best friend in awe.

"what bell? Whats wrong?" ginny asked getting worried

bella got out of her shock and said "what if shes right?"

"but its trelawny!" Ginny exclaimed. "shes a weirdo, like how many of her predictions come true hmmm? One in like a trillion but the weirder things is.. I actually want to believe that this time..it will come true…"

Bella smiled. " I believe it will. Just talk to him Gin, I know if it doesn't work at least you will have closure. And I know he would love to talk to you"

Ginny thought about it for a few minutes and replied "okay I think I will talk to him today…"

Bella smiled. "great! Well if anything happens and you need me to hurt him, just yell"

Ginny smiled at this and said "I know I can count on you, bell you are the bestest friend there is"

The two girls smiled and hugged each other.

--

Later on during dinner.

--

Draco.

Meet me near the dark lake.

Please I think we should talk.

Ill be waiting

Ginny

--

Draco read this and bolted up. Scaring nearly everyone around him

He left at a fast pace, as if he was running to go see Ginny at the lake.

He walked and walked and when he found a dark shadow of a girl sitting down near the lake he went over and sat down.

"Ginny.."

"Draco…"

Draco cleared his throat"you..uh..wanted to talk?"

Ginny looked at his face. His familiar face that she longed to be with. She coughed "uh yeah well…I just really missed you is all.."

Draco smiled. "I missed you too..a lot"

Ginny looks him in the eyes and says " you know…ive been thinking about you a lot…and well you wouldn't really talk to me anymore so I well in class…potions I always talk to blaise about you..but im sure you know that;"

Draco mesmerised by her beautiful eyes said " I wanted to talk to you… I just assumed you didn't want to talk to me. Since you were the one to break it off"

"yeah with good reason. I couldn't be kept a secret any longer. It was killing me." She looked away with a pained expression in her eyes.

"Gin.. you know I never wanted to hurt you..but I kept you a secret because it was easier…but if you give me a second chance…I swear it will be different this time."

" a second chance?"

"yeah Gin a second chance at us…no more secrets…I swear.."

"really?"

"yes, Gin, I need you in my life I am so unhappy with you in mylife. The only time I look forward to is potions with you in it..even If it is your best friend I sit with..she keeps me informed you know. She gets worried about you. And she knows that I care about you a lot."

"oh, draco you are so gorgous I missed you so much" ginny jumped on draco and kissed him.

He kissed back and when they came out for a breather he says "so is that a yes for a second chance?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head and kissed him again. "oh I missed this…"

Draco smiled. _I have her back…_

--

after a while back in their dorms.

-Girls.

"ginny so..whats the G.O?" Bella asked. " do I need to punch him? Hmmm rough him up a little?"

Ginny Smiled. Shaking her head " No..we are…back together" she squealed as she was so happy

Bella smiled happy for her best friend yet also a little worried. "I thought you were just gonna talk gin?"

Ginny smiled.."I talked..he talked…we talked…he asked me for a second chance..i agreed…we might have snogged abit…a lot…"

Bella looked at her best friend "GIN!" 

"what? It was perfectly innocent kissing is all."

"im sure that's what happened.." bella shook her head and went to bed.

--

the boys

Draco walked into the room as if he was floating on a cloud.

Blaise saw this and asked. "Draco what ever you are on..give me some."

Draco smiled. "im high on love"

Blaise looked at his best friend and raised an eyebrow "draco say what?"

"well tonight…at dinner…you saw how I got a parchment? Well it was from Ginny..it said she wanted to talk…and well she talked…and I talked…and well one thing led to another and I asked her to give me a second chance…a nd she said…YES!" draco sighed…im so lucky.

Blaise didn't know what to say. "Draco you cant do what you did last time though..Ginny is my friend now…and well you just cant hurt her.. ok? You know your still my best mate though right?"

"oh,..yeah well im gonna try my hardest not lose Gin again…that first time was too much for me…I don't think I could survive a next time…"

"well good. Don't do anything stupid. and draco..its okay ill give her the same warning.." blaise smiled

draco smiled " blaise you'll always be my brother no matter what."

"yeah. Even the fact that we arent related" blaise laughed at himself..

"right…okay…im off" draco said pretending to be scared and going off to bed.

Content for once in his life.

--

Blaise thinks to himself as draco leaves to go to bed

Those two seriously don't know what they have gotten themselves into…again.. but I cant do anything…he is my best friend…and she is an awesome gal for a gryffendor…man..i hope they turn out well and hope that not everyone knows about it..cause if dracos dad finds out…man he scares the crap out of me…I don't want to lose my best friend….

000

**A/N ****hey all hopefully you will review now.and then ill bring up chapters faster. Remember. The more reviews the quicker the update )**

**Review **

**Review**

**Xoxo**

**Mrs.J.Draco-Malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6 two weeks top

**A/N** hey all. i know its been forever. but meh hehe ive had this much saved for a while so i thought i might as well put this part up and put the next chapter up in a few days. sorry its really short but i couldnt think of anything to add to it at the moment. so please continue with the story

thanks.

**Disclaimer : Dont own.** seriously get the hint already LOL

**Chapter 6** – two weeks the limit

Ginny woke up from a blissful dream about Draco. Happy that she was going to be spending her first weekend with him as a couple and that they were going to go public in front of everyone at Hogsmeade.

She smiled while she got dressed and went to meet up with Draco really early in the morning when everyone was asleep.

She thought to herself _this isn't weird right? Meeting him like this…_

_---__---_

With a scream and full of sweat Draco awoke from a nightmare. Ginny was surrounded by death eaters one of which he knew was his father. She was getting tortured, just because me and her we're involved. He knew at that moment that he had lied to her. They could never be public. Not if he wanted her to live.

He got out of bed knowing that sleep now was impossible. He got dressed and went outside for a walk. Trying to pass the time, 'til he met up with Ginny.

--__----

Ginny ran up to Draco and hugged him. But with the look on his face she knew something was wrong.

"Draco…what's the matter?" she asked with concern

He didn't look into her eyes. "Ginny, about last night…"

"What…what about last night?" she asked cautiously

"I want to be with you again. You know that right?"

She nodded with uncertainty in her eyes

"Well…we…we are going to have to keep it a…well, keep it a secret again. I'm Sorry" he said finally looking into her eyes

"A secret?" she whispered

"Yes and I know how it was last time. And I swear it will be different! Please just hear me out. It will only be a secret for a little while. Maybe a week or two…"

Ginny sighed "I don't know if I can go through this again Draco"

"Baby…please I need to be with you. Only a little while?" he pleaded

Ginny looked at him and gave in. She thought _only two weeks top? I should be fine with that…the first time it went for nearly six months when I had had enough of him…_

"Draco I will be with you…in secret-" she winced "for a limited time. You know I hated the Secrecy…" she looked at him with sad eyes. "But I don't feel up to it today Draco…"

He understood where she was coming from. "Of course, but maybe tonight would you have dinner with me? At the astronomy tower?"

She nodded and left. _I can't believe I led myself into this again._

Draco watched her leave. With sadness in his eyes _Please let me be able to show her to the world in less then two weeks. I can't bear to lose her again…_

_---__----_

Ginny went back to the Gryffindor tower and sat down on Bella's bed.

As soon as Ginny sat down on her bed Bella became alert and woke up. "Ginny what's the matter?"

Ginny smiled weakly "it's a secret again"

Bella hugged her best friend and said "are you going to be okay with this? You know you probably shouldn't even give him this chance if he wants it a secret again"

"No, I know I shouldn't be with him again under these circumstances but…I've missed him and he said it will only be for two weeks top."

"But will he really let you go public after two weeks?" she whispered to Ginny

"Yes, I think he will"

Bella looked at her friend and shook her head "as along as you are happy Gin, I am happy. So if anything goes wrong. Tell me please. And I will personally hex his head off"

Ginny smiled "Okay"

---___----

Ginny met up with Draco that night as planned in the astronomy tower to eat.

When she walked in she saw he had made it an even more romantic scenery for her, have red roses all over the place and had set up a table for two with candles.

Draco smiled when she had entered and had taken her arm and acted like an actual gentleman sliding out her chair and seating her in.

When he was satisfied that she was ready he went and got the food

He smiled "I hope you like it."

"Draco, I love it. It's so…nice."

He reached over the table and touched her face softly.

"Gods you are so beautiful, I've missed you so much."

Ginny didn't say anything

"Are you alright Gin? Baby?" he asked concerned

She nodded

"Are all your responses going to be like this?" he questioned

She shrugged

He sighed "Ginny I know how you feel about the circums-"

Ginny cut him off with "How do you know how _I _feel? Draco, you know I want this. I want you. But I don't know about the secrecy. All I can agree is to two weeks. Alright?"

Draco nodded

"Good. Because I don't think I can last as long as I did last time. But I want this to work. I want _US_ to work…"

He smiled "it will work out I swear."

"Great and another thing. We won't be kissing or _anything_ unless I start it" Ginny stated feeling the need to be in control of something this time.

He groaned but accepted

She smiled "I think this might turn out well"_ maybe if I have some control I won't get as hurt like last time. Hopefully…_

----__-----

**A/N **

i know i know short as right? well give me ideas as to how she can control him, even though its in secret ???????

i need reviews to keep me going. i already know how im gonna end it. i just need the in between lol :D

so help out please if you want the chapters up quicker

thanks again and i hope you all had a merry christmas and are all enjoying the new year.

xx

Mrs.-Malfoy


	7. Chapter 7 surprise

Chapter 7 - Surprise 

A/N sorry ive been out of action for a while...but i thought i should slip a chapter in while i had the chance, please read and tell me your thoughts...

Dislaimer. No i do not own, never have never will. unless.... ;)

* * *

Ginny walked passed Draco and pushed him into a room and kissed him.

Draco smiled while they kissed and when they separated to breathe he whispers "wow that was unexpected"

Ginny smiled cheekily "I know that was kinda the point"

He hugged and didn't want to let go "Mmm I missed your kisses"

She raised an eyebrow "yeah right"

He laughed "I don't know why you don't believe me"

She giggled and replied "it's because you don't seem to tell the truth about many things" she winked and let go of him and walked away.

Draco groaned and muttered to himself "I don't know how I'm going to live like this for two weeks. I have to figure out a faster way to get around my father and make Ginny safe while we are together."

---___----

Ginny went around Hogwarts as if nothing had changed. Apart from her never-ending torture she put on draco by taking him into unlocked rooms, and behind anything large enough to conceal them. She knew she was making him suffer, but she too was suffering.

Tit-for-tat that is what she always believed in

The two weeks went by in a blur which consisted with them, finding any where they could be alone. And nightly visits to the Astronomy tower.

And also in those two weeks Draco was trying to get his dad out of his personal life. But without knowing it, Draco was pulling him more into it then he would have guessed possible. His father had arranged Draco' marriage to none other than Pansy Patterson without Draco' knowing.

The news had spread of their engagement and eventually reached Ginny's ears…before it reached his.

---___---

Ginny met up with Draco for their nightly snack up at the Astronomy tower.

He was setting the room up for their endeavours when she came storming in.

"When we're you going to tell me?" she asked

"Tell you what?" Draco asked confused

"That you were engaged to Pansy! That's what!" Ginny basically yelled

"Im not engaged to her" Replied Draco.

Ginny scoffed "Right, and these announcements mean nothing?" she said throwing a bunch of newspapers and magazines with the announcement of his pending marriage

He read them and became angry "Ginny, I swear I have nothing to do with these. I do NOT want to marry PANSY. My father must have something to do with this."

Ginny had tears in her eyes "Draco, you wanted two weeks, I gave you those two weeks. I thought we were going to become public, but I guess you had other plans." She left full of tears once again.

Draco threw all the articles up in the air and cast a spell, blowing them up into flames.

"I cant believe him! He is such an insufferable GIT!" Draco muttered all the way to his room which as he arrived had many Slytherins in celebration for him and Pansy.

---___---

As soon as he opened the portrait nearly every Slytherin was in there to congratulate him, and even Pansy came up to him and gave him a hug and kiss showing him the ring.

"Its lovely Draco, thank you so much" she grinned.

He looked at her, and knew that she was in this with his father. They had obviously gotten together to speak.

He whispered in her ear "you know that I had nothing to do with this. I never want to marry you. I thought you were better than my father, but now. You and him are in the same category."

She looked at him hurt and whispered back "he said you wanted to marry me. He told me you were keeping secrets, and I told him of course you were. Draco, I know about you and the little weasel…and I told your father about her as well…why do you think he sent me this gorgeous engagement ring from you?" she smirked and walked away to join the party.

He started to drink and pretended he was happy, since he lost the one thing that made him happy, might as well drink himself to sleep.

A few hours later Blaise was seen taken a very drunk Draco to bed.

---__---

Draco awoke the next morning with a massive hangover

He groaned when Blaise opened the curtain and the sunlight shone through

"headache?" Blaise asked sarcastically

He groaned again "yeah, what happened last night?"

Blaise sighed "Well it was announced yesterday that you and Pansy were engaged, you came back to the dorm very late and angry and there was a surprise congratulation for getting engaged party and you spoke to Pansy and then when I found you , you were way out of it man."

"Oh Gods, Ginny! I have to talk to her, I have to explain!" he tried to get up but fell back to bed

"Oh, yeah you said something about her last night when I was brining you up here."

"What did I say?" Draco asked trying to recollect everything that happened the night before.

"you were mumbling that she was upset with you…I hate to break it to you man, but I think that she knows and you two had an argument or something." Blaise said sympathetically

"I can not believe my father did this to me." Draco said closing his eyes

"I can"

Draco shook his head " My two weeks were up last night"

Blaise looked at Draco

"I was going to go public with Ginny today, make it official to the whole school… I actually believed that he was out of my business, but I guess he was just saving it for a time he knew would hurt me the worst."

"Blaise my life officially sucks."

"I know, I'm sorry man." Blaise said and left Draco alone to lay down in his sorrow.

---__---

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Bella.

"Yes…no okay im not" Ginny said crying all over again.

"Oh, I'm sorry…its Draco and Pansy isnt it?"

Ginny nodded

"Oh Ginny…" Bella hugged her close and let her cry until she could not cry anymore.

**a little while later**

"Im sorry about that" Ginny said as she was unable to cry no more.

"It is okay Ginny, I know that for you to cry like that, you must really care about him"

"I do, and that's what makes it so much worse, Bella"

"I don't know Draco that much personally but maybe, just maybe he is feeling just as bad as you are."

"I doubt it…"

_----_----

"Blaise. i blew it"

* * *

A/N i know i know crap right? well tell me!!!

lol i would like to know if you like it or not...or maybe just add me on update :) anything to show that i still have readers. i think thats what im going to do, every time i get a review or someone adding me to something ill update a chapter :D

sounds good to me lol

review review review :D

xx


	8. Chapter 8 she what?

**Disclaimer - dont own**

* * *

Chapter 8 – She what?

A week later…

"Gods, what am I going to do about Pansy?" Draco said aggravated a he walked up to Blaise.

Blaise shook his head and sighed "Man, you have to break it off with her. I know that you weren't the one to propose to her, and I also know you aren't going to go through with it. But she thinks you will as does everybody else in this school and out."

Draco nodded "I know what ill do, ill make it a public break-up and then everyone will know that me and her are not a couple and that she is not my fiancée"

Blaise smiled "I think that will be the only way to make everyone believe it."

Draco grinned "great tomorrow morning at breakfast I will publicly break it off with her"

--_---

"So, Ginny you have been awfully quiet lately, is anything wrong?" Harry said one night in the common room.

Hermione and Ron nodded wanting to know as well.

Ginny forced a smile "nothing is wrong, everything is just peachy"

Ron said "you've been acting very weird Gin."

Ginny just shrugged "it's not like you guys spend much time with me anymore so why do you guys care anyways?"

Ron replied "of course I care because you are my little sister"

Ginny rolled her eyes "yeah only when it suits you"

Hermione smiled "Ginny we all love you, you know that"

"Yeah, okay"

"We really do Gin" Harry said looking at her with a smile "you should start hanging with us again, well that's if you want to of course"

Ginny thought about it for a moment _well if I hang around them I might get my mind distracted enough to forget about Draco…this could work._ She nodded

"I think I might take you up on that offer Harry" she said smiling

Harry grinned "great"

--__---

A while later

"Hey Ginny I saw you with the trio earlier downstairs" Bella casually mentioned as they were getting ready for bed

Ginny smiled "yeah"

Bella nodded and after a few seconds said "so are you going to tell me what they wanted? They haven't been around much, and you haven't hung around them in like forever?"

Ginny grinned "well they just wanted to know how I was, 'cause according to Ron I've been acting weird this past week"

Bella smiled "okay is that all?"

"Well…Harry suggested that I should hang with them whenever I wanted to"

Bella grinned "Awesome!"

Ginny nodded "Yeah, it will be a good distraction…"

Bella looked at Ginny with uncertainty "are you sure that's wise"

"That what's wise?" Ginny asked

"Hanging out with the golden trio just to annoy Draco because of what he did to you?"

"Bells I'm not going to do it because of that reason"

Bella stared at her

"I'm serious, it's just that I think that Harry might have an interest in me and he isn't afraid to go public with the relationship, k? And also I miss hanging out with them. Don't take it the wrong way or anything its just they were there when I didn't have any friends and well you are a lifesaver in that department" Ginny grinned

Bella smiled "okay I guess I understand where you are coming from but still don't do it to spite Draco, 'cause it will backfire and more than one person will get hurt." She said as she went off to bed, leaving Ginny thinking why her best friend always had something to say that makes sense.

--__--

The next morning…

"Hey Harry" Ginny said in surprise

"Hey Gin, can I sit with you?" he asked

She shrugged "of course you can"

He smiled and sat down at the breakfast table

"So how are you this morning Harry?"

"I'm alright, I spose how are you?"

"I'm good, where is my git of a brother and Hermione?" she asked looking around the hall

"Ron was still getting dressed when I left and Hermione was finishing an essay or something like that…"

Ginny smiled "I think they both have a thing for each other"

Harry raised his eye-brows "you're not the only one"

Ginny laughed and said "that's for sure; I heard there was a bet on when they will finally get together"

Harry laughed "yeah I heard about that too. But they haven't"

"I'm pretty sure they might have, and just ignored it; it's something that Hermione would do"

Harry nodded and sighed

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ginny

"No, there's nothing wrong, I've just missed this"

She rose an eyebrow "missed what? Eating breakfast?"

Harry laughed "no, hanging out with you"

Ginny blushed

"hey Ginny, I've been thinking we should…um…would you like to go out with me?" Harry asked uncertain

Ginny smiled "I would love to Harry"

Harry grinned "Great"

---__---

"Draco, baby when are we going to plan our wedding?" Pansy asked for the thousandth time this morning

"Pansy, what have I said to you? We'll talk about it later" Draco said while he was concentrating on Ginny with Harry. _What is he doing? Why is he sitting with Ginny…my gods stop flirting with her…_

"But Baby, I want to know now!" Pansy said acting childish

"Stop it. Pansy just stops it" Draco said starting to lose his temper.

Pansy pouted "stop staring at her then!"

Draco glared at Pansy "I am not looking at anyone"

"Yeah right, I just saw you staring over there"

"I was not staring!"

"Okay, then can we talk about our wedding?" Pansy asked again

"For the love of all that is evil pansy, we are not going to get married. not now, not ever! okay? get that in your head. we are through!" Draco screamed having enough of her and finally making the 'break-up' public. He got up and stormed off as he saw Ginny and Harry hugging each other.

---_-----

"Draco you wont believe the news ive heard" Blaise said to his friend sadly

"what?"

"Draco...its about Ginny...well shes going out with Harry Potter."

Draco shook his head "shes what?"

* * *

**A/N hey all. sorry for the delayedness the net had been acting up so ive gotten it up as soon as i could...**

**well hopefully you liked it. and just so you know the more people that review and or add me somehow the chapters will be added faster (as fast as i can with this stupid computer) lol :)**

**just review and tell me if you liked it or not. you can even tell me that it needs changing in certain areas and or is missing something... **

**xx**

**chao**


	9. Chapter 9 what to do?

**a/n i know a long time right? well ive been having a writing block...so like my stories are going nowhere...well i had enough for this chapter...i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - *knock knock***

***who's there?***

***J.K Rowling***

***J.K Rowling who/.?***

*** The one who owns this not you!***

**yes im bored lol :) but there you have it, i dont have much of any ownership with this really...damnation! lol :)**

**Well anyhoo Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – what to do?**

"Draco, what are you doing?" Blaise asked once he finally found Draco after the whole breakfast scene.

"I'm pacing. Seriously cant anyone do that anymore?' Draco muttered as he continued his walk back and forth.

Blaise shook his head "Draco, I think you should stop that, you are getting me dizzy"

Draco smirked "yeah well sorry bro but that is not my biggest worry at the moment"

"And what would be your biggest worry?" he asked curiously

Draco sighed "I can't think of a way to get Ginny back…plus I saw her with Potter this morning which can _not_ be a good sign."

"Well, Draco man you have to think fast…because you know Potter he works fast when it comes to women"

"Yeah, well I'm hoping he won't work that fast with Ginny"

Blaise smirked "well if you want me to, I can listen around for what may be happening with our Potter boy and who his latest conquest is"

Draco nodded "That would be much appreciated"

Blaise nodded and walked away

--____----__--

"Hey Bells! You won't believe what happened at breakfast this morning while you weren't there"

She laughed "Gin you sound so excited! What happened?"

She smiled "Harry asked me out on a date"

Bella stopped walking "what?"

Ginny nodded "he asked me out on a date"

Bella looked confused "Okay…cool I'm so excited for you gin!"

"Are you alright Bells?" Ginny asked noticing her friends' distress.

"I'm just…great" she said as they continued to walk

"Right… Tell me why I don't believe that."

"Because you are my best friend and you know when something is wrong of course."

Ginny smiled "it was a rhetorical question, but yes you are right…so tell me"

"Okay its just that well this morning I heard that um…Draco publicly broke it off with Pansy and I thought you were going to be with him..."

This time it was Ginny's time to stop "what?"

"Yeah I heard the Parvati twins talking about it. Supposedly it was huge! And that no one understands why he broke it off"

Ginny couldn't believe it "wh-w…oh seriously can I never get it right?"

"Get what right?" Bella asked confused

"Guys…they never come out right with me…"

"Gin, trust me. It's not just you" Bella replied sounding a little annoyed.

Ginny smiled weakly "yeah I suppose that's true"

Bella nodded "okay lets stop wallowing in our misery and keep walking or we will be late"

--_---

Blaise walked along the black lake thinking _I wonder why Draco is like this? I have never seen a guy so into a girl like this before…especially a Slytherin…it's so strange…but I suppose the weaselette is gorgeous…but not as good looking as Bella…Bella…now she is some fine witch…too bad she is a muggle..._

He was interrupted by three voices so he slid behind a big tree and sat down and listened to what they had to say...

---__---

"Harry, when we're you going to tell me that you asked Ginny out on a date?" Ron asked vexed

"Yeah Harry, we're you planning on telling us?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded "I was planning on telling you…both of you, ok? But I hadn't planned on asking her out this morning…it just kind of came out"

Hermione looked at him "well you better be careful Harry"

"Of course 'mione I'm always careful" He grinned

Ron glared at him "Don't even think about that Harry. It's my little sister you are talking about"

"I know Ron, and I wont do anything stupid, I promise" he said raising his right arm

"You better not harm her, or hurt her in anyway Harry. Because you know that you will be paying for it if she is upset or anything"

Harry nodded "Look you can spare me the rest of the lecture. I know it all already ok?"

Ron nodded "Just wanted to let you know"

Harry smiled

"So where are you taking her for your date?" Hermione questioned

He grinned "Now that is between me and Ginny"

--__---

Blaise couldn't believe his ears

Once he got back to the dorm later that day he found Draco writing down recklessly on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing to that parchment? I'm pretty sure it has never harmed you in any way" Blaise joked

"Ha. Ha funny Blaise. Very hilarious" Draco said not looking up from whatever it was he was doing.

"well I got news for you, man"

Draco looked up "what kind of news?"

"Ah well I heard that…Harry asked Ginny out this morning at breakfast and she said yes"

Draco's faced paled "no no no she can not go out with him"

Blaise raised an eye-brow "why not?"

"Well I don't like him for one. And she needs to be with me…we both love each other…but if she goes out with him…I don't know if I will be able to handle it…its just bloody awful timing. I really hate potter"

"Ah yeah, I kind of know you hate potter, everyone in Slytherin pretty much hates Potter"

"Yeah, I know, but now I have even more of a reason to hate him"

---_---_-__-----_____--_-_-_-_-_-_----_-----_-

Ginny sighed as she sat down on top of her bed. _Why is it now that Draco is free I have to be with Harry…and dammit! Why did Harry have to take this long? I used to like him for ages and than I…well I don't like him as much any more. This sucks big time…_

_But what do I do now? I think this is the time I start talking with Bella and 'Mione…_

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Bella asked walking into their room.

She shrugs

"Are you alright Ginny?" Bella asks sitting next to Ginny on the bed

"I'm so confused Bella"

"About Harry or Draco?" she asks

Ginny looks up at her best friend "Both of them Bells, both of them…I like Harry sure, but not like I used to…and Draco…he is just so complicated to be with. But I love him so much"

"Maybe you should talk to Harry and Draco, not together of course, but like see what they think about you…you know just get a feel as to what you would want more in your life…Ginny, I'm sorry that is all I can say because truthfully I don't know what to do about guys, god I think I would have more luck with girls." She said shaking her head and hugging her best friend.

Ginny giggled "I think I will take your advice"

Bella smiled

--_------__--

The next morning Ginny found Draco and pulled him into a room.

He seemed surprised "Gees Gin, some warning would have been nice."

"I need to ask you something"

"Okay, ask away"

"Why did you break it off with Pansy?" she said looking into his eyes.

He smiled "I think you should know the answer to that Gin"

She sighed "Draco, why now? Why couldn't you be a little earlier?"

"Ginny, I don't know what to say"

"I'm going out with Harry now…" she trailed off…

"I know." Draco said angrily "But I don't want you with that jerk! Ginny you belong to me"

Ginny stood up with her back going stiff "Excuse me? I don't belong to anyone, Draco."

He smirked "Yes, you belong with me, not him"

"I don't belong with either of you, I see who I please" she was about to storm out of the room when she heard him say

"Then why don't you kiss me huh? Its because you think you belong to Potter" Draco baited her

"I could kiss you right now if I wanted to, Potter has nothing to do with it." She stormed back to where Draco was and kissed him

The kiss seemed to last forever, him holding onto tight and she pushed herself more into him wanting to feel more of him…

She let go of him rather rapidly and then took a deep breath in than out and whispered "See I can kiss you whenever I feel like it" with that she walked out of the room while Draco had a smirk on his face. _I still have a chance with her after all._

---_---_-

Ginny ran out of the room, and run right into Harry _Oh great_

She smiles and hugs him "Hi Harry, how are you?"

Harry smiles and hugs her back "Hey Gin, I'm good, good…how are you? You look a little flustered"

Ginny smiles mysteriously "I'm alright Harry, I just I've been running that's all" _I could get used to this, maybe I can have them both…Harry where everyone can see…and Draco behind the scenes…this could be good._

"Ah okay, where are you off to?" He asks as they resume their walking

"Oh, you know, just no where in particular really." Ginny says shrugging her shoulders. "What about you, Harry?"

"Oh, you know, just no where in particular really" he said grinning while she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder

Ginny laughed "Nah seriously? You look like you are very determined to go where ever it is you need to be"

Harry grinned "am I so readable?"

"Nah, just very predictable" she smiled "so where you headed off to?"

"Hagrids' Hut"

She beamed "Oh tell him I say hi, will you? I haven't had the time to go see him, and I feel awful about it"

Harry smiled and nodded his head "Yeah I will"

"Thanks Harry" with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and bounced off.

Harry stared at her leave thinking _What is she hiding? *sigh* I have to stop being so suspicious, and I shouldn't worry, its Ginny I'm thinking about…_With that he shrugged off this weird feeling and continued to Hagrids.

-_-_--___--_-_----

Ginny smiled as she made the final decision as to what she was going to do, but she had to find Draco, so that the plan could actually work.

She walked back passed the room that they were previously just in but no one was in there…she continued her walk until she made it to the astronomy tower and the secret hidden room that her and Draco had found once by accident. She walked in there and just as she thought he was sitting down on a futon in a corner looking at nothing in particular. She walked straight up to and him and sat on top of his lap and kissed him passionately like before. He held onto her head and played with her hair as they continued without a word.

After a while they needed to come up for air and Draco asked "Ginny…why are you here? Not that I mind or anything…it's just shouldn't you be out with Potter or something?" he crumpled up his face when he mentioned it.

Ginny shrugged and put her head on his shoulder "I wanted to be with you, is there a crime with that?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but you know you are technically Potter's girlfriend" he made a face once again at the mention of Harry.

Ginny smiled into his shoulder "Maybe I don't want to be his full time girlfriend…maybe I want to be with when ever I feel like…is that bad?"

She felt him gulp "Gin, baby girl you know that I want to be with you but I don't know if I feel comfortable with you dating both of us…"

"Draco, don't you get it though? He is the perfect cover! I could be like, I'm going to go see if I can find Harry and then actually come and meet with you…or something like that…Draco I want to be with you but I have a hard time saying no to Harry, and so like…I promise, I will break it off with him soon"

Draco brought her face up so he could see her eyes and asked "So you want me to be you little secret this time?"

Ginny looked at him and tilted her head "Yeah, I suppose so…but for a little while…an definitely not as long as I was yours…"

He kissed "Okay, Gin…Ill do it. But don't you be kissing him!"

She rose her eyebrow "Are you telling me what to do?"

Draco sighed "Ginny, if you are planning to kiss him, just…don't let me know or don't let me see it please? I never did that to you…"

Ginny nodded "Okay, ill give you that"

He smiled "I'm glad I've got you back even though its like this again…and I so wanted to make it public…well when you break it off Potter, than we can make it as public as we like…right?"

Ginny grinned "Heck yes"

They smiled and kissed again

Ginny's last thought as she kissed him was _Life can be so sweet as it is so cruel… I can't believe I'm doing this to Harry…he has never…oh that is so nice…_

* * *

**_a/n so how was it? please let me know if im like wasting my time and yours? lol if its really bad help me learn as to what to do, because it doenst matter how hard i try no one helps me out so im lost. lol im like a lost little sheep... bahhhhhh _**

**Yes i am random lol :) but its awesome! heehee **

**so tell me your thoughts...oh what are peoples thoughts towards the new hp6??? like it? hate it? book was better? hmm??? i personally liked it, i love me my draco...*drools*...**

**lol anyhoo ill update whenever i can :) chao! **

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Why is it so difficult?

**A/N hey peoples!!! :) okay well i know for sure that one person has read my last chapter :D and that person is _MalfoyJonasCullen1122_ :) thanks for reviewing! hehehe i was actually thinking of not writing anymore, but since at least one person is interested... lol**

**Disclaimer: Well hopefully everyone knows by now that none of us owns Hp. lol :) well cept J K Rowlings of course**

**Well here is my chapter 10, hopefully its alright...**

* * *

Chapter 10 Why is it so difficult?

_Walking down the stream she was holding Harry's hand, they smiled at each other and looked at their reflection…When she looked down into the water, instead of Harry's face it was of another…Draco…_

Ginny woke up with sweat on her head. _What does that mean? _

She sighs and gets up, it's Saturday and she is going to go out with Harry today. They hadn't finalised the details, she realised when she was getting ready. _Where are we going to go? What are we meant to do? Is this going to be any fun? _

The last thought bothered her a little _obviously its going to be fun…its Harry for Pete's sake._

Walking down the staircase she sat down on the couch knowing that she was too early for the date to begin…

Ginny got bored waiting so she accio'd Bella's Ipod… (Did I forget to mention that Bella is muggleborn…? Lol) a device that stores music in some way and started to listen to music…

As soon as it started she found many songs that she loves and started to dance and sing on the spot without realizing it…

She starts to sing…

"Meet me there at midnight

Same place we always go

I'm absolutely sure he doesn't know…

Those words jumped off the letter that I found behind our bed…

Haunting me…

They echo in my head… in my head…

It's too late

To try to work it out

There's no way to turn this thing around

It's all there in that letter that I found

I've memorised it line by line

Too bad that letter isn't mine

When can I next see you?

I've been counting down the days

I promise you our secret will be safe

No I just can't continue

Reading through my tears

The meaning of the letter is so clear

It's too late to try and work it out

There's no way to turn this thing around

It's all there in the letter that I found

I memorised it line by line

Too bad that letter isn't mine

You wanted me to find it

You never tried to hide it

I hope you find this letter I'm writing today

These will be the last thing that I say.

It's too late to try and work it out

There's no way to turn this thing around

It's all here in the letter that you found…"

Ginny turned around as she danced to the song '**_the letter by Hoobastank ft Vanessa Amorosi'_** and ran right into Hermione

"Oh, Hermione! You frightened me!" Ginny exclaimed as she turned the music off.

Hermione smiled "Sorry Gin, you were just having too much fun listening to the music I suppose"

Ginny nods her head "I love this song, it's so…I don't know how to explain it."

"It is a good song, Gin I have heard it so many times at home when I'm with my parents"

Ginny smiles "Do you miss them much when you come here?"

"Yes, but I guess I have gotten used to it" Hermione said sitting down on a couch

"I miss my parents at times too but the brothers I could do without every now and then" Ginny said laughing

Hermione laughs "So, Ginny you waiting on Harry?"

Ginny nods her head "Yes, I kind of forgot to ask the details of this date we are going on tonight so I'm a little lost. So I decided to get ready and just wait out here til he says its time to go"

"Ah okay"

"Hermione, have you told Ron yet?"

"Told Ron what yet?" Hermione asks

"That you like him, dah!" Ginny rolled her eyes

Hermione shook her head "I can't do that, it will ruin our friendship!"

Ginny looked at her and said "Hermione he totally loves you as well"

She just shrugs

Ginny shakes her head "Glad, me n Bells aren't the only ones with male drama"

Hermione raises her eyebrow "You are going out with Harry how is that male drama?" she questions.

Ginny sighs "I'll tell you about it all when I get back from my date. Okay?" She says as she sees Harry walking over to them.

Hermione gives Ginny the 'you better or else' look and gets up saying hi and bye to Harry.

"You ready?" Harry asks as he looks Ginny up and down.

She nods "Yeah, I went for casual, since I don't really know what we are going to be doing" she emphasises by motioning her arms up and down her body

Harry grins "you look great Gin, let's go"

---_-----

Draco gets out of bed and walks towards his bathroom, looks in the mirror and jumps

His fathers reflection staring back at him "Boy, don't look at your father that way!"

Draco shakes his head "You startled me"

"A death eater should never be startled" he seethes

Draco glares at his father "I am not a death-eater and you know it"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, Boy! You will be a death-eater sooner or later, and don't make me mention the whole breaking it off with that Pansy woman! How could you do that! Disobeying your father! You will marry her. She is the perfect candidate for a wife"

Draco shakes his head "I will not marry her, she is insane!"

"And? Your mother was insane as well when I first met her"

Draco threw whatever that was near him at the mirror and it smashed, just as fast as it broke it reappeared as if it never happened with a very angry death eater glaring out of it.

Draco looked at him and said "Don't you dare compare my mother to that thing!" with that he walked out of the bathroom. It was days like this he was glad that he was in his own head boy bedroom.

--__---__--

"So Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asks as they continue walking through the school

Harry grinned mischievously and replied "It's inside the school, and its going to be marvellous. You will love it when you see it" he sounded smug

Ginny grinned "How do you know that I will love it?"

"I know you Gin, and I just…have a feeling you will love it"

Ginny thought to herself _You USED to know me…not much anymore Harry, not much anymore…_

Harry kept smiling, to Ginny's irritation when they finally got a high floor, she was completely lost since the staircases kept moving and Harry kept dragging her around many different corners.

Harry whispers in Ginny's ear "Close your eyes" She obeyed and a few seconds later, she heard a creaking noise and opened her eyes, right before her, a door was beginning to appear. She stared in amazement.

"Come with me" Harry whispered pulling her along

"Woah" Ginny gasped as she saw the room.

The room was set out in different themes in each corner of a massive room. One corner was what you would call a romantic area, a table in the middle of red carpet, set out for two, with a chocolate fountain on the corner of the table, and strawberries right next to it. Another corner had an outdoorsy theme, with a patch of grass, and a big tree which was sprouting apples, and had little birds in a nest on a branch.

The next corner was set out as if it was midnight, and you could see stars and there was a blanket laid out on the ground for star-gazing.

The next corner was covered by a big curtain which was blocking the view as to what was there. Ginny went to see if she could see what it was but Harry blocked her way and shook his head "that is for later, hopefully"

Ginny shrugged "alright…"

Harry grinned "firstly we are going to come into this corner", and they proceeded to the picnic table with the trees and birds…

Ginny smiled weakly "This is very nice Harry"

"I knew you would like it, I told you, I know you Ginny" Harry said smugly.

Ginny avoided his gaze while she sat down and ate some of the food that was packed in the picnic basket.

They sat in silence for a while. Not quite awkward but then again not quite comfortable.

Harry cleared his throat "So, Ginny how are you enjoying yourself?"

"It really is lovely Harry; I can honestly say I've never been on a date like this"

Harry grinned "Good, because it is going to get better, I have a few other things planned for us"

Ginny smiled "Great"

When all the food was eaten, they decided or more like Harry decided that it was time for just plain talking with music in the background…the song that came unto the background when Harry hit a button was called 'knock you down' by Keri Hilson Ft. Kanye West & Ne-yo

Ginny's face lit up "I love this song"

Harry smiled "Yeah, it is a pretty good song, I suppose"

Ginny sat there dancing to it while Harry just stared at her

"So, um, what do we do now?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"Ginny, I just wanted to tell you…that…uh…well…"he begun to get nervous, for the first time during their date

Ginny looked at him with concern "To tell me what?"

He coughed and cleared his throat "Well, its just that, you are different from the other girls I have been with and I just wanted to let you know that- that I" and he stopped

"That you what?" asked Ginny

"That I feel a deeper connection with you Ginny, more then I ever have with any other person I have been with, I really like you a lot" Harry looked away when he said the last part

Ginny didn't look him in the eyes either "Oh, Harry"

He smiled "I just wanted to let you know that"

Ginny nodded "But what about 'Cho' I thought you had a huge thing with her, and that she was the one for you or something like that"

He shook his head "a passing fancy is all"

"Mhm, right"

"So, I think a change of scenery is in order, are you hungry yet? Or would you like to look at the stars??" Harry asked

Ginny looked at both options and decided that she was hungry yet.

They walked over to the darkened end of the room and laid down on the soft blanket that was placed down for their comfort.

The music was still on, playing many different songs, at a random selection. Ginny started to think about Draco…_what is he doing? Is he missing me? Is he thinking about me? God I am so vain…his blue eyes…I could live in them forever…_Without realising it Ginny had grown a huge smile on her face as she thought about him.

"…Ginny!" Harry looked at her worried

"oh sorry, I kind of got mesmerised by the stars, and…" Ginny was starting to get distant again when Harry spoke to her

"Ginny, are you alright? Its like you have something on your mind…do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny shook her head "No, I don't think it would be appropriate and I don't want to ruin the atmosphere"

Harry smiled "Alright" he relaxed once more looking at the sky, they were there for about another hour until Ginny sat up and said she was hungry. They got up and went to the romantic setting…

Ginny looked at the food and started to devour it like she hadn't eaten before.

Harry smiled and ate his own food.

"Ginny, so how have you been going this year? With everything?" Harry asked trying to start a normal conversation between them.

She shrugs "its had its ups and downs, more so this year though, not unlike the other years, I suppose its getting close to the whole 'tom riddle' incident".

Harry nodded "Fair enough, you know if you need any help you have me and Hermione and if you really need it even your brother Ron, he isn't that bad with some of his classes"

Ginny giggles "Yeah, he is only good at some of his classes because of Hermione… Hey do you think they will eventually get together? Because please tell me you have seen it too?"

Harry pretended to have no clue and laughed "Gin, its so obvious they have a thing for each other, they have barely been out with anyone else, and they hate the thought of the other one being with some else. And I have the advantage of seeing them together all the time, and man I am starting to feel like a third-wheel or something."

"They are cute together, they are totally meant to be."

Harry laughed "Yeah they are, but they are a little slow on the uptake"

"Yeah" Sigh "I noticed"

"Lucky, we aren't"

"Huh?"

"We know what we want, we are together, and so we aren't slow on the uptake like those two" Harry said leaning in and grabbing a strawberry he dipped it in chocolate and fed it to Ginny.

She chewed and smiled "Thanks, that was nice"

"You seem to have a bit of chocolate right…there" he leaned in and kissed her

Ginny kissed him back, because she didn't know what else to do.

After a nice and almost satisfying snog session Harry whispers "Did you want to check out what is under curtain number 4?"

Ginny shrugs and gets up when he starts to lead her there and pulls a string and the curtain disappears… behind there is a fireplace, with a love-seat and even a bed in the background

_What is with the bed? He better not think I'm that easy, gees_

"Wow, its…breath-taking"

He led her towards the love-seat and sat her down while he went to fix up the fire. When he came back he sat down and brought her into his arms. They stared at the fire and then he leaned down to kiss her again…

This time Ginny stood up and pretended to look at her watch "Harry, it's getting late, I really think we should be heading back"

Harry sighed and nodded "Alright lets head back"

---_--_--_-

Draco needed to see Ginny, he went looking all over for her, knowing that she was on her date, but still thought he could persuade her to leave early.

Walking around aimlessly he finally had an idea…_I'll fly up to her window!! That's it! You are a genius, Draco, a genius!_

He went back to his room and retrieved his broomstick. And stormed out like a man on a mission.

---­__--_----

"Harry, I had a very nice time today" Ginny said as they stood in front of the _fat lady _portrait that was the door to Gryffindor.

Harry smiled "I'm glad you had a fun time that was the plan after all"

Ginny nodded not knowing what to do with a guy like Harry.

Harry kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night Ginny, I can't wait til our next date" He said the password right after that and the portrait swung open… Ginny walked in right after him and walked right up to her room, as to not wanting to answer all the questions that she knew would be coming like _ooooh how was it? Did you snog? Is he good? Where did he take you? Are you in love with him…_

Ginny flopped herself on her bed and she heard a tapping on her window, confused she got up and there was Draco flying on his broom smiling his rare beautiful smile holding out his hand for her. She smiled back and opened the window, she grabbed a jacket and jumped onto his broom.

_God, Harry wouldn't ever do something like this…_Ginny thought to herself as she kissed Draco before they flew off _Why does it have to be difficult though? To choose… Harry or Draco??? _

Ginny hugged Draco tighter as he sped, she sighed _this is so right…_

_--_-------_

"Harry! You're back!" Ron said as Harry sat himself down.

Harry grinned "Nah, Ron I'm just an illusion" He winked at Hermione who just shook her head as Ron started laughing.

"Harry, Did you happen to see where Ginny went? She promised to talk to me after you two got back." Hermione said closing the book she had in her lap and getting up.

"I think she went to her room"

"'Kay, you boys have fun now" Hermione said walking up the stairs to find Ginny…

__---_----

**A/n too little of Draco in my opinion. lol but i dont want my thoughts on this i want yours *points to the person reading* thats right you, the reader, tell me what you think mayneed changing, or whatever. **

**xxx**

**the wishfully one day would be Mrs Julie Felton... :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Help!

**A/N hey all, i know it wasnt as fast as i thought it would be. but next one will be i promise. :) Thanks Ekaterina for reviewing. okay well i tried my best, and hopefully you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - dont own...obviously. lol J. on the other hand...**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Help!

Hermione entered the room, with the intent on talking to Ginny, but as soon as she got to her bed she saw Ginny jump out the window.

"GINNY!" she ran towards the window and saw that Ginny had not fallen but had gotten onto a broom with a blonde.

"Oh, Ginny what have you gotten yourself into?" Shaking her head she sat down on Ginny's bed and decided to stay there until Ginny got back.

--__--

Ginny held onto Draco's waist real hard as he went faster and than suddenly he slowed down.

He landed them on a random hill inside of Hogwarts. He helped Ginny off and then asked "How was the _date_?"

She shrugs and replies "it was…well heaps different from any other date I've ever been on."

Draco looked at Ginny with his eyebrow slightly raised. "Different? How was it different?"

"Draco, I just don't know if I feel comfortable talking about it, especially since you have that look in your eyes…"

"What look in my eyes?" he asked baffled

"The one you have now! It's the one you get when you see me with another guy…your getting territorial! I only came with you because I missed you and now you are making it into a huge argument, maybe I should have not come with you" Ginny alleged

Draco shook his head "I am sorry Ginny, but how am I not supposed to feel territorial when it comes to you, you are like my everything, and you are off with Potter of all people, and I just can't control myself, and especially with tonight when my father spoke to me…"

"Wait, he spoke to you? How?" Ginny asked concerned

"He spoke to me through the mirror in my bathroom…its like a two-way mirror that he enchanted one day when he was here…he just…really gives me the shits... the way he was talking about my mother, and he is not happy that I broke it off with Pansy, says I should marry her even though I can't stand her, and that I'd learn to love her, well that's what he implied."

Draco lies down on the grass with his arms as a head rest looked up towards the sky and sighed "I really hate his guts"

Ginny laid herself down next to him and cuddled him. "Draco, you know you aren't like him, right?"

Draco shook his head "he wants me to become a death eater."

"You have a choice Draco, you don't have to"

Draco whispers "I really don't have a choice, when I go home for the holidays, I will become a death-eater"

"Draco, don't go home, you have a choice I swear to you…you don't have to become a death-eater" Ginny said getting herself into a kneeling position next to him.

"You don't get it Gin, I really don't have anywhere else to go…and I am destined to be one. You know that…I'm sure stupid git Potter knows it as well."

"Draco, what would make you change your mind about going home?" Ginny looked into his eyes.

He looked away. "I don't know Ginny I really don't know"

Ginny leaned down and kissed him "I think I should be getting back, its getting really late. Ill meet up with you…" she checked her watch "Later today, it's already 2.00 in the morning…"

Draco nodded "okay" he got up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He kissed her again and than they mounted the broom. She once again held onto him even though he went slower then he had before. Even though that was the case, it seemed like a minute had flown past and had them saying their goodbyes in front of the same window she had jumped out of earlier.

"Good night Draco" She gave him a quick kiss and jumped into the window.

She heard him whisper "Good night my love"

--_--_-_-_

Ginny was walking around in the dark trying to find everything and finally made it to her bed.

"AHHHH!" Ginny screams as someone was lying down in her bed.

Hermione woke up when Ginny screamed. "Ginny! Geez…you'd think that someone was fricken trying to kill you or something"

"Hermione, my gosh, are you trying to give me a heart attack! What are you doing in my bed?" she asks confused

"We we're supposed to talk about something…you know, you said we would talk when you got back from your date with Harry, well I came up here and I saw you jump out the window, and then I saw you on a broom with a blonde guy, who was it?"

"Oh, I forgot…I'm sorry"

"Okay first thing first. Who was that blonde guy that you ran off with tonight?" asked Hermione as they both got comfortable on her bed.

"Um…well…Promise me you won't tell anyone…and I mean _anyone_ Hermione"

Hermione put her hand to her heart and said "I promise, Gin"

"Okay, well…it was…DracoMalfoy" she mumbled his name

"What?"

Ginny took a deep breath and then replied "Draco Malfoy"

Hermione looked at Ginny shocked. "Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded.

The silence overcame them and lasted for about five minutes until Hermione got up and dragged Ginny up with her

"We are going to have to talk" she looked around at all the sleeping people "In private and so we are going to my head girl room"

Ginny didn't say anything and just followed Hermione.

When they finally got inside the head quarters they went into Hermione's room and shut the door.

"Ginny tell me how it started" Hermione said as soon as they sat down.

"Well, it all happened a while ago…it's been a secret on and off for months. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, it just kinda did. I really like Draco."

"Didn't he just break it off with Pansy?" Hermione asked concerned "Maybe you are like a rebound girl or something?"

Ginny shook her head. "I was with him before that. But she found out and told his dad or something like that and then they forced him to be with her. I left him for a brief period of time during that because I was angry. It was our second time around as a couple. In secret again and it was getting to me. All the secrecy…it was killing me and he didn't think it would be safe for me…and I just don't get it. And well now we are on our third try…because we can't stay away from each other, and this time it was me who wanted to keep it a secret, but I know he still does as well, even if he won't admit it."

Hermione shook her head "Oh Gin, now I know why you said we both are having boy trouble."

Ginny nodded her head "Yeah, me with my secret boyfriend and then Harry who wants to be my real boyfriend and doesn't know about my secret boy, and Bella with her secrets as well…she's been crushing on someone hard but wont tell me who it is. I don't know why though…I have to talk to her later today…and you with my stupid brother who doesn't understand the signs of when a female likes him".

Hermione giggles "Well, aren't we a screwed up bunch?"

Ginny sighs "Yeah we are, do you have any advice?"

"Is Draco okay with you being with Harry?"

Ginny shook her head "No, but he says that he will wait it out"

"Even though I don't like Draco, I still don't think that it is fair for you to be with him and Harry at the same time"

"I know, I just don't know how to break it off with Harry"

"Just talk to him about it." Suggested Hermione

"Yeah, I suppose that is a start, but when? Is there like a time frame I need to work with or something?" Ginny asked

Hermione shook her head "No Gin, you just pull him aside when you can and tell him you can't see him anymore, and make up an excuse or something…"

"Okay…Gods I don't know how I got myself into this…first I never really liked Draco, and loved Harry…and now it's opposite… I can't stand that much of Harry anymore…and Draco understands me…"

Hermione gives Ginny a helpless smile "I'm sorry I can't be of more help than that…"

"its okay, its really good advice, I know I should have done it by now, but when Harry asked me to be his girlfriend…well I wasn't with Draco at that time…and then I was…its so complicated and annoying…" Ginny sighs again "Okay later today I will break it off with Harry, man I should make a list or something… because I have to talk to Bella, Draco wants to see me today because we didn't really leave on heaps good terms before I got back… I have to talk to Blaise, because I think that is who Bella is crushing on because I always see her looking at him…and now I have to break it off with Harry as well as to not drag him along…"

"Woah, you are a busy girl today Gin" Hermione said stifling a yawn. "I think we should sleep now" Ginny nodded

Ginny looked at the time…it was only a few hours until she had to officially start her day. Shaking her head _I don't know how I'm going to get through today…_

--_--_--_---_---_---_---

Draco got back to his room after leaving Ginny to her room. Angry at the fact, that, he was jealous of stupid Potter.

He started to mutter to himself as he got ready to bed "I will not let her see him anymore, its either him or me…I can't stand it."

---__----__--__-

--_--_-_---_-

Ginny awoke with a weird sense of dread in her stomach. She knew what she had to do, talk to both of the guys… one had to go. Sighing Ginny got out of Hermione's bed and went to her own dormitory to get ready for the biggest day of her life. Well one of the biggest days…

Walking in and out of the bathroom took all of but 10 minutes. Being fast and trying to get this all over and done with. Ginny saw Bella sitting on her own bed reading a novel. She decided to get Bella off her list and see what was up with her so she walked over towards her and hugged her "Hey Bells"

Bella smiled "Hey Gin how was the _date_?"

Ginny shrugs "it was…good."

"Good?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, it was good…but I couldn't get Draco out of my head Bells, and then when I got back, I forgot I had promised to talk to Hermione, and I came up here and Draco was waiting for me at the window…so I went off and spent some time with him… and Hermione saw me leave with him, and had a whole lot of questions when I got back…so I went to her room, you know for the privacy and all. And then we talked and everything…I have to talk to Harry and Draco but I don't know what to say…Bells I have gotten myself in a real big ugly situation and I don't like it." Ginny said shaking her head and squeezing her legs as she sat down on the closest bed near her.

Bella looked at her open-mouthed "Whoa that is a big ugly situation"

Ginny nodded "Exactly"

--__---_--_-_-_-

* * *

**A/N hey all, i love to read, so a review is totally accepted :)**

**hopefully you enjoyed it, if you didnt tell me what went wrong and maybe i can fix it. since i normally write in the middle of the night due to i cant sleep, but im not really checking it over again... lol **

**well i wish i was seeing the Monster Truck Show tomorrow night, but noooooo we have to go to a wedding... so cheer me up aye? i need it. **

**Oh has anyone seen the new New Moon Trailer. lol thats weird new NEw hehe :) yeah i am bored. a little. and a little tired. okay so review please. thanks again.**

xxxx


End file.
